


MY EVERYTHING

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung & changbin are chan’s everythingor: i’m just bad at summaries just read it if you want.





	MY EVERYTHING

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, the boys curse a shit ton:)

chan cuddled closer to jisung, his face was hidden in the younger’s neck as jisung had his head resting on changbin’s shoulder, doe eyes taking in the elder’s disheveled hair. changbin was asleep, his head leaning on jisung’s.

chan mumbled something incoherent, his soft lips pressing against jisung’s neck. ‘ah hyung, why aren’t you asleep? ’jisung whispered, his hand caressing chan’s. ‘can’t,’ he almost whined, and he pulled his face away from jisung’s warm neck. the younger saw chan’s eyes well up with tears, and quickly grabbed him, pushing chan’s face back into his neck.

‘don’t cry, chan hyung. wanna go to bed? i bet it’s more comfortable than this,’ he said, his hands waving around to emphasis the sofa the three were on.

he felt chan nod, and pushed him. ‘c’mon hyung, you go to your room, and i’ll get changbin up so we can move to your room, how does that sound?’ he said quietly. chan nodded, pressing a quick kiss to jisung’s head before shuffling to his room.

jisung turned to shake changbin awake, only to find the elder’s eyes open, and he had a small smile on his face.

‘what? get up so we can cuddle with channie hyung.’ he said, rolling his eyes and standing up. changbin chuckled before following the younger.

the two walked into chan’s bedroom and saw the elder curled up under his soft covers, instantly the two went on either side of the bed to hug the australian.

jisung decided to tuck his head under chan’s chin and wrap his arms around his waist, while changbin opted to bury his face in the elder’s back. ‘i love you,’ they heard chan whisper, and the two said it back, soft lips pressing against chan’s equally as soft skin, hands rubbing circles on his waist and stomach, and soft whispers.

chan loved the two so much, they made him feel so happy and not-so miserable. they made life worth living. they made him want to produce music, make him want to go out and have fun, and go play with some pups or something.

they make everything so fucking interesting. they were the only things that allowed him to go to sleep, well besides the pills that usually don’t work, they cuddle him and keep him warm and soft. they whisper sweet nothings in his ears when he hasn’t slept for more than 4 hours in a week.

they always take care of him, bringing him food and telling him to eat so he can stay healthy and out of the hospital, bathe him when he just feels so exhausted and miserable.

they remind him who he is and where he’s at. they tell him it’s okay to cry, they’re there to wipe his tears and hug him close.

and he just feels so grateful towards jisung and changbin. he’d die for them. chan loves them so much.

——

‘i’m sorry,’ he whispered softly, and he felt changbin’s teeth bite his back a little, but he didn’t react.

‘i’m so fucking sorry, i’m always causing you both problems- and you boys always take care of me and buy me shit i don’t deserve. i never even make an effort to give anything in return.’ chan mumbled miserably, biting his lip to stifle any unwanted sounds to escape.

  
‘dude, shut the fuck up. do you think we did this because we pity you? fuck no. we did cause we love you. we built this little family together.’ jisung said, staring into chan’s glossy eyes and he saw the elder’s nose turn a soft shade of red.

‘yeah, what the hell. we wouldn’t buy all the nice stuff, we wouldn’t do what we do just because we pity you.’ changbin said, he had lifted himself somewhere in the middle of talking up so his head rested on chan’s.

‘i’m sorry, it’s just- i feel so damn guilty. you guys buy me food, and soft blankets, and clothes, and just..’ he trailed off when he felt a couple of tears slip.

jisung shushed him, pressing a kiss to his neck, ‘channie, you don’t have to talk. we just want you to know that we love you. and appreciate you so fucking much. you mean the world to us, right changbin?’

changbin nodded in agreement, whispering a soft ‘fuck yeah’ before burying his head in chan’s soft hair.

‘y’know i’d die for you both, right?’ chan said after a few moments of silence.

jisung felt his body freeze for a second, ‘why?’ he said softly, a hand gently caressing chan’s own.

‘because, without you my life’s meaningless. you guys are my everything. literally. you were there when my parents weren’t, you were there when i felt like life was just complete shit, you were there for every moment of my life.’ he said, a lump in his throat disabled him from saying more, but he didn’t need to anyway.

jisung felt his eyes water, ‘shit- shit, i fucking love you. and i’m so fucking sorry. i promise to always be with you, alright? i promise to never leave. ever’ he pressed frantic kissed to chan’s face, on his eyes, forehead, cheeks you fucking name it.

  
‘it’s okay.’ chan said, a lazy smile on his face, so many words to say but he just couldn’t utter them.

he always had so much shit to say but couldn’t. but it’s okay, he had jisung and changbin to say them instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this really fucking sucked lmfao, i just had it in my documents for a couple of weeks and wanted to do something w it yeah


End file.
